


Special Delivery

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamiltime, dad! lafayette, dad! washington, revolutionary era, washington's daughter, where tf is your HUSBAND, you are having a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: You are nurse about to have Lafayette's baby but he's off on a mission. So your father, George Washington, is there for you. (wholesome)





	Special Delivery

You were miserable and missed your husband. Being nine months pregnant was difficult in itself but being in a such a state while a nurse for the Continental Army was pushing your limits. Your father, General Washington, and your husband, the Marquis de La Fayette were insistent in you quitting and taking a break in order to get some rest before the birth of your child. But, as hard as they tried to convince you, they deferred to your better judgment as you knew your body and they trusted you to take care of yourself. (Well, in reality, your father was constantly worried about you and frequently sent his assistant— and good friend of your husband, Alexander Hamilton— to see how you were doing whenever they were not out on the battlefield.)

Today was one of the roughest days you’d experienced in your time on duty. Your back was aching, your feet were dead, your head was killing you, your dress felt too small, and to top it all off you hadn’t seen your husband in two days despite living in the same camp— in fact, your father had made arrangements for him to stay in the tent with the two of you. But with the ongoing war your husband was needed to work out intricate details regarding the allied French involvement to achieve victory. But you persisted in your duties nevertheless.

You were doing rounds of the wounded soldiers, tending to their bandages, when you felt an intense twinge of pain in your nether-regions. You dropped the gauze you were wrapping around a wounded private’s leg, causing him to mutter a swear at you. You ignored the pain and continued with your work, apologizing to your patient. It was only a few minutes before you felt another pain and quickly turned around to mask your gasp from the gentleman in front of you. You curtly finished with the task at hand and retreated back to the nurse’s tent to sit for a moment. As you rested on a cot and another wave of pain hit, you realized that this meant your baby was coming— and soon.

You weakly called out to one of the other nurses to assist you in your medical duties while another went to set up supplies for the impeding delivery. Although you were not the head nurse in the camp, you were given a good deal of respect because of your father, the General, and therefore it would be all-hands-on-deck to help you with the delivery. You laid back on the cot, fearful and alone. Luckily, your father’s assistant came in to the tent just then to check up on you. He was, to put it lightly, shocked to see you in such a state and rushed off to get your father and to find your husband so that they could both be by your side at this important moment in your life.

Unfortunately, Lafayette was still on his way back from delivering a message to a nearby fort. You were upset to hear that he might not make it back in time, but once your father entered the tent, you relaxed some to see him. (Though everyone else became tense as they did not want to slip up in front of the General.) Your father pretended not to understand the phrases you were yelling as you pushed your child out, as they contained intense curses toward Lafayette. He simply held your hand as you squeezed his and muttered under his breath that he would make his lieutenant general pay for the pain he caused his beloved daughter. Before long you heard the screams not of your own voice, but of your newborn child. You began to cry as he was passed to you to hold. Your father couldn’t help but beam— he was a grandfather.

On the other side of the camp, a tired Lafayette was being informed of your situation by Hamilton. He left his friend in a tizzy, heading straight for the nurses’ tent. He was frightened that you might die of the pain or that something may have happened to your baby even though he knew the camp’s nurses were some of the best in the Continental Army. He tore through the tent, coming to a halt at your cot, all the while yelling “Mon amour! Mon amour! Je suis ici pour tu!”

When he saw the bundle on your chest, tears began to stream down his face. Part of him was deeply upset that he had not been there for you in your time of need, but the other part of him was screaming with joy that your child had been safely delivered in to the world. “I am a father!” he shouted to his father-in-law, who chuckled, his own eyes glistening.

You were oblivious to the goings-on around you: you were content to focus your attention on your new baby. Finally you noticed your husband. “Gilbert! Look!” you held your baby up so he could better see him. “What should we name him?”

Lafayette smiled proudly at his newborn. “Let us name him after your father— Georges Washington de La Fayette, non?”

You glanced over at your father, who seemed genuinely surprised at the idea. “Oui.“

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
